russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RJTV 29 Program Schedule
RJTV broadcast quality local programs, Pangunahing Balita, from Monday to Friday 5:30pm-6:30pm, anchored by Rey Langit; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with Angel Karen Fournier; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Tuesday 9am-10am with a primetime replay at 8pm-9pm, hosted by Rey Langit; RJTV Network News, from Monday to Friday 11pm-11:30pm, anchored by April Enerio and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Alex Tinsay; and Thank God It's RJ! aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. Pangunahing Balita and RJTV Interactive News are also simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and RJ Sunday Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. Slogan * Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel Schedule :Monday-Friday (with RJTV News Advisory at 10 am-5 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm) :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Pangunahing Balita (Rey Langit) (replay) :7 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series :5:30 pm - Pangunahing Balita (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Drive Time with Jamie (DJ Jamie) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :Mon & Thurs :8 pm - RJ Video Vault :Tue :8 pm - Insider Exclusive Kapihan (primetime replay) :9 pm - RJ America (rerun) :10 pm - RJ Video Vault :Wed :8 pm - Healthline with Makati Med (Nicole Jacinto) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9 pm - RJ Video Vault :Fri :8 pm - RJ Video Vault :10 pm - Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Network News (April Enerio and Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :11:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :12:30 am to 5 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :8 am - Classic Cartoons :9 am - RJ Video Vault :11 am - Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - RJ Video Vault :12 mn to 5 am - TV Shop :Sunday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :8 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :4 pm - RJ Video Vault :12 mn to 5 am - TV Shop 'Programming' - RJTV's programming line up is a mix of music, lifestyle, entertainment, children and news and public affairs. :RJTV caters to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, from ABC to E. News and public affairs programs like Pangunahing Balita (early evening newscast), RJTV News Advisory (hourly news bulletin), RJTV Network News (late-night newscast), Insider Exclusive Kapihan, Healthline with Makati Med and Good Job Philippines cater to the masses; while the music and entertainment programs like Drive Time with Jamie, Thank God It's RJ and RJ Sunday Jam served the more upscale viewers. :RJTV Merchandising :RJTV Traffic :RJTV Production :RJTV Engineering News and Public Affairs :Pangunahing Balita (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6:30PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV is anchored by Rey Langit. :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :RJTV News Advisory (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 9:00PM and 10:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :2 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Jojo Dementilla (9PM and 10PM) :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (October 7, 2017-present) :Tuesday 9:00AM to 10:00AM with a primetime replay at 8:00PM-9:00PM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. :The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles the fake news, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM at RJ Bistro in Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. :RJTV Network News (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 11:00PM to 11:30PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :Our 30-minute late-night news program of RJTV is anchored by April Enerio and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Alex Tinsay. :Healthline with Makati Med (June 27, 2018-present) :Wednesday 8:00PM to 9:00PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :Your health matters. You matter and we care. Tune into the show on Facebook by clicking on www.facebook.com/dzrj810am or tune your radio sets to DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :You’ve got questions; we’ve got answers straight from doctors! Call us from 8pm-9pm tonight at 8954460 or 8978374 or text us at 09175816500 and 09199918047. :Hosted by: Nicole Jacinto :Good Job Philippines (June 30, 2018-present) :Saturday 11:00AM to 12:00NN :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :A talk show with Barbie Atienza who discusses all good news, all the time; about people, jobs, careers and related topics. Music :Drive Time with Jamie (June 18, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 6:30PM-8:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos live on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie on RJTV (6:30pm - 8pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5pm-8pm). :Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. :Thank God it's RJ (2003-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Broadcasting live at RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Join us from 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm on RJTV (SkyCable ch.19 , Destiny Cable Ch.30 , Cignal Ch. 28 and on GSAT Ch. 58) and on Facebook Live as we bring you the non-stop dancing party with The Mainman, Ramon "RJ" Jacinto and his band! :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (The Main Man) (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :The top-rating Sunday morning music show with the rarest, latest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto (The Main Man) with Angel Jamie Fournier :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. :Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). Archival programming :RJ Video Vault (June 5, 2018-present) :A collection of some classic programming re-runs of RJTV, including Pinoy Wrestling and RJ's concert specials. :RJTV Concerts :RJ Sunday Jam Flashback :Thank God It's RJ Flashback :RJ Music Videos :UR 105.9 Underground Radio Flashback :RJ America (2007-2008) :Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia (1993-1997) :Pinoy Wrestling (1989-1990) :Home TV Shopping (1993-1997) (the mother and pioneer of all TV shopping shows) (Sonny Cortez and Bea Jacinto) :Jojo A.: All The Way! (2004-2007) (since June 6, 2018) :Junior Jam :Pinoy Woodstick :Intimate Session with Charlie Ysmael (1995-1997) :Midnight Session :Gimme A Break (2006-2007) :Hapi Our with Arthur Manuntag (2006-2007) :The Bill Bailey Show (2003-2007) :The Lynn Sherman Show (2006-2007) :RJ's Penthouse (2003, simulcast on RJ 100.3 FM) :Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatrico (2006-2007) :60s and 70s U.S. shows (1995-1997) :The Beatles Anthology (2007, June 5, 2018-present) :An early morning habit for one whole hour of The Beatles music with music videos and documentaries. Animated :Classic Cartoons (1993-2007, June 5, 2018-present) :Popeye: The Sailor Man (since June 5, 2018) :Betty Boop (since June 10, 2018) :Felix the Cat :Looney Tunes (since June 10, 2018) :Merrie Melodies (since June 10, 2018) :Noveltoons :Superman (since June 23, 2018) :Little Audrey :Huckleberry Hound :Private Snafu :Mighty Max :Mighty Mouse :Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (since June 5, 2018) Religious :Power to Unite (since June 10, 2018) :Hosted by Elvira Go :Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (since June 10, 2018) Segments :Rocky on the Road (since June 5, 2018) Specials :The Manila Sound Legend: A Tribute to Rene Garcia (September 9, 2018) (Saturday 7PM-9PM) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :One of the greatest Pinoy icons in the music industry. :Rare video performances of Rene Garcia of the Hotdog band. See also *RJTV reveals Digital terrestrial television launch date *New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)